dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wasabi
Wasabi (わさび) was a saiyan antagonist and antihero. Background Wasabi was a native to the now-destroyed Universe 13 and existed sometime after Frieza annexed the planet Vegeta in Age 710 (roughly 30 years before the planet's destruction in 739 as the saiyans had been annexed much earlier in this universe). He lead a team of low-class saiyan warriors including Nanban and Tounasu and was considered the most ruthless of the three. Wasabi was born in Age 691 and was only a teenager when the entire saiyan race was annexed into the Frieza Force. He adapted to his new life of conquering with ease as he loved conflict. According to Tounasu, Wasabi was struck in the head by lightning when they were children and, while this did not kill him, it had a severe effect on his personality. The saiyan claimed to be in a constant state of pain due to nerve damage and incorporated this into his training exercises, allowing him to gain power at an accelerated rate compared to many of his peers (flukes like Bardock notwithstanding). Sometime in Age 712, Wasabi's attack ball went off-course due to mechanical failure, causing him to land on a planet thereafter called the Dark World. Nanban and Tounasu embarked on a rescue mission to recover their leader but simply found him atop a pile of bones which he claimed had been demons. In Age 720, Wasabi and his team were part of the ill-fated attack on Planet Cat lead by Frieza's inept nephew Zereido. Due to bad intelligence, the team went in expecting an easy takeover and were unprepared for the bizarre sophistication of the cat people's weaponry. As a result, Wasabi was defeated in battle by a ragtag team of heroes gathered on the planet and was shunned by his former teammates, leaving him to die. His fate after death is unknown but, if there was any truth to his stories of having sold his soul, a far darker fate than death surely awaited him. Personality Wasabi was, in many ways, a typical saiyan warrior - strong, merciless, and brash - but was sadistic even by saiyan standards. He believed that the key to unlocking his potential was not only to endure as much physical pain as possible for himself but to feed on the torment of others. Wasabi considered himself an alpha male and would violently deal with any contenders to his dominance. To this end, he looked at his allies as subordinates and anyone else as a potential servant or cannon fodder to test his abilities on. He was known to have a morbid sense of humor and had a self-aggrandizing manner, often retelling stories of his battles with exaggerated detail or dubious accuracy. Appearance Wasabi was tall and muscular, with a mullet-like haircut consisting of deep blue liberty spikes and eyes that had a feral, violet hue which he accentuated with dark warpaint on his face. His skin was notably pale for a warrior, which appeared to be the result of his training on a mysterious Dark World said to contain a gate to Hell. He wore a variant RIT armor over purple spandex with wrist guards and boots similar to the model Nappa used during his assault on Earth in Universe 7. Abilities Forms And Transformations * Great Ape: Like all saiyans, Wasabi could transform into a Great Ape under the full moon. Though a low-class saiyan, Wasabi seemed capable of controlling himself in this form to a degree as he, along with his team, would actively use pack hunter tactics while transformed and were shown to take advantage of enemy perceptions about the chaotic nature of the Great Ape in order to plan guerrilla attacks. * Blood Ape: An apparently demonic version of the Great Ape with crimson fur, elongated talons, and a violent-looking purple glow to the eyes. Wasabi acquired this ability during his time on the Dark World and, the one time he was asked about it, stated that he "sold his soul to the Demon King". Whether this was true or just Wasabi's signature dark humor is unknown. The form was stronger than the average Great Ape but not as strong as the Golden Great Ape and Wasabi was capable of utilizing a roar while in this state that could open dimensional rifts. Techniques * Blood Fuel: Wasabi was capable of absorbing ki from the blood of his opponents. ** Blood Rain: A more powerful version of Blood Fuel that allowed Wasabi to absorb the ki from multiple opponents at once. * Bug Zapper: Wasabi's signature move. He would grapple an opponent, fly into the air, charge electric ki into them to form a live circuit until they were unconscious, and drop them from a great height to their death. * Deadly Aura: Wasabi could flare his ki in a kiai-like attack, launching opponents around him into the air. He would use this to open enemies for the Bug Zapper. * Flight: Wasabi was capable of flight in his normal form. * Rapid Movement: Wasabi was capable of moving at high speeds. * Vice Shout: While in his Blood Ape form, Wasabi could rend dimensions with a shout. This was identical to the ability possessed by Super Buu and may be evidence that Wasabi did in fact access to a demonic power. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters